Problems with OpenDocument
by Tales the Fox
Summary: While trying to out run a vampire Pokémon, Thunder runs into someone that he didn't think even existed. He meets the Writer of his world and has a chat with them. Weird things sure likes to happen to him lately...


Thunder glanced back at the thing that was chasing him. To say that he was scared, was an understatement. He wasn't scared, he was terrified.

The blood-red carpet hurt his paws as he ran. The gray walls seemed to be closing in on the little Pokemon.

His heart pounded in his chest as he ran faster using Quick Attack, leaving a white light behind him. The vampire mouse-like Pokemon was catching up to him, he could tell.

Thunder did a u-turn and soon regretted it. A wall was in front of him. He was trapped.

Yep, he should have went right.

The Pikachu gulped as a shadow fell over him. He looked and saw the vampire Pokemon standing behind him. Gasping, the smaller Pokemon back away.

The vampire licked his fangs and sprang at Thunder, mouth opened ready to

dkjfdjr40333535r

 _Ah come on.._

"What...?" Thunder opened his eyes and was surprised that he felt no pain in his neck. Nothing at all. He removed his paws from his face and saw the vampire in front of him, frozen in mid-jump at him.

This made the Pikachu back up a bit. It seemed like was now on his side. The vampire was frozen. He could easily get away now.

 _Dumb thing... That wasn't suppose to happen._

"Who's that?" The electric-type Pokemon looked around, trying to find the owner of the voice. Yet, he couldn't find anyone. It was only him and the vampire. It was as if the words were put into his head, as if he had read them right off of a page.

 _The writer I guess.._

"Ah.." Thunder shrugged. For reasons, he wasn't so surprised. He placed his hands conversationally behind his back and smiled upwards, though nothing was there.

"So, why can't Mr. Eat-Everyone move?"

There was a short pause.

 _I dunno... It seems it doesn't want me writing anything on Word unless it's all about you, Thunder._

"Mmm.. Kind of a problem we got going on, huh?" Thunder questioned, crossing his front paws. "Wait a sec.. Does that mean you're writing what I'm saying and doing now?"

 _I've think this breaks the 4th wall enough for me to answer that my little furry friend._

"Got ya," Thunder beamed. He didn't want to think about all that was going on with this weird voice that was talking to him from out of nowhere. A lot of weird things have happened to him, but this was the weirdest by far. So far anyway.

"So, what are ya gonna do?" he asked, quickly glancing back over his shoulder to look at the vampire Pokemon, who was still frozen. It made him feel a bit more better knowing that he wasn't going to be turned into a vampire Pikachu. "..We can try again, can't we?"

 _I'll try and see._

Djdkjk3or039309u30

 _Dammit_ _.._

"Ah well. Guess I can be on my way then." Thunder clicked his teeth together and began running off on all fours. "Nice talkin' to ya Writer."

 _Hold on, you can't just walk away like that. The story needs to go on with someone. Not just you._

The Pikachu stopped and gave a small glare. "You're making me sound all selfish, Writer ole Pal." He pointed at the vampire, after he turned back around to face him, almost as if the Writer was behind him. "I don't wanna get bitten Pal."

 _Well... That_ WAS _what I had planned for this._

"Hey!"

 _Sorry, it's what I had planned to do._

Thunder crossed his front paws and shook his head. "You should be ashamed Writer."

 _Don't be a wimp, Thunder._

The Pikachu wasn't deterred, and thought hard. To be bit, or not to be bit. Hmm...maybe he could do something about this.

"Say..." He drew out his voice, trying to change the subject, "What'd ya think happened anyway? Doc don't like vampires or something?"

 _I don't know. Honestly, I just do the typing._

"You got a computer?" Thunder looked up in surprise when he found out it wasn't getting written in pencil like he presumed. Heck, with all this old castle stuff around him, the old-fashioned-ness must have been rubbing off on him.

 _A laptop._

"Ah, very nice..." The Pikachu ave a thumbs-up before an idea popped into mind, "Say, Writer Chum, If you could give me a head start once ya get Old What-his name going again, then whether I get bit or not is still up to you."

That sentence confused him as he said it, for if he ran a few more steps with the Writer wanting him to get mauled, then he didn't see much point because it seems for now that High-And-Typ-y was in charge.

But, a head start made him feel better. And hey, if things went wrong for her plan before, they could again, right?

 _I'll see. I think the doc's getting better, I suggest you get you little orange lighting bolt shaped tail running now._

"Yup. Nice talking to ya, Writer." He turned and sprinted down the hall. "Laters!"

Suddenly, everything flickered as if it was kicked back into motion. The fires placed and the roar behind him resumed, only to halt when a thud sounded. A quick glance over the shoulder told Thunder that the vampire had slammed his nose onto the ground, and was growing further and further behind.

"Huh. Guess the Writer changed their mind!" He said to himself as he sprinted away, "Guess I won't be a bat in this story or whatever people call existence these days..."


End file.
